Generally, large facilities, such as warehouses and manufacturing units may store items or objects for various reasons, such as for manufacturing, for storage, and for delivering to other locations. Certain items in such facilities may not have a fixed position and may be moved time to time. These items may have to be tracked in real-time to determine their location to prevent them from being misplaced and stolen. Further, in certain cases, in addition to the items being moved inside facility, the items may also be moved between multiple facilities, thereby making it important to determine the facility, where the item currently is and also item's location within that facility.